Black Pearls
by ihated14yearoldme
Summary: no no no no no this is a bad one this is GOD i only wrote this dream out for a friend just god it makes me want to v o m i t


Title: **Black Pearls And Sharks For The Prince**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z  
Author: DragonballPhantom  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Fantasy  
Published: 04-17-11, Updated: 04-29-11  
Chapters: 2, Words: 4,162

 **Chapter 1: Black Pearls And Sharks For The Prince**

A/N: This is what happens when I watch DBZA (Owned by Team Four Star, not me.) before bed. Weird story in an AU. Goku is not alive here, nor Bardock or Raditz. Just Vegeta and King Vegeta and some characters I made up. Also, planet Vegeta is how I made it, so it might not be how anyone thought it would be like. So hahahahaha. Don't know why I'm laughing. Also, I'm writing this at 11 at night, so exscuse me if there are errors. I'm trying to get everything out at once, this dream has been bugging me all day, and I've been busy, so this is the only time I have to write this thing. Some parts are OBVIOUSLY from the dream, basicly the whole story line, but some I put in to try and make this make some sense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too tired to think of anything to say. Oo ee oh ahh ahh ting tang walla walla bing bang... cl ← that's a music note. :) That looks strangley like a 'd'. 8=l That sorta worked.

Vegeta opened his eyes to darkness. That's right, darkness. Just plain darkness. No light or anything. 'Am I dead? Because if this is what it's like to be dead, it's pretty damn boring.' Vegeta thought, musing over that for a minute. A slight breeze blew his spikey hair forward, covering his eyes for a second or two. When he got his sight back, Vegeta saw a shark fly in front of him. 'Wait a second... WHATTHEHELL! SHARKSCAN'TFLY!' Vegeta thought, mushing all his words together in a confused mumble. He tried to step back to see if it was resting on something, but ended up falling over in slow motion. "Okay. What the hell is going on?" Vegeta screamed, angry, confused, and curious as to what was going on. (Obviously) His voice was lost in the vast darkness of where ever he was. Vegeta tried one more thing before giving up, because he just didn't want to stay here for the rest of his life with a flying shark as his only company. "Somebody-

( Means either a dream ends or a dream starts)

"-Help me!" Vegeta sat straight up in his bed. "That was... Disturbingly realistic." Vegeta said. He shook it off as just another weird dream and walked out the door of his room, furry tail swishing behind him. He walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Vegeta left the house and walked into his backyard to start training as if this happened everyday. Well, it had been. A lot. And reoccouring. Thank someone, anyone, that his parents, King Vegeta and Queen Balna, (Yes that sounds like Bulma. HA!) hadn't heard him. Something caught his eye and he turned to look at it. "Whoa..." He whispered. There, right outside his bedroom window, was a huge black pearl. "Is a pearl being black even natural? Isn't it supposed to be like white or something? Where is it going? Why am I following it?" Vegeta said all these questions out loud for no reason at all. Yes, the pearl was floating away, and Vegeta was following it.

"Why am I- Oh crap!" Vegeta fell into the ocean. Yes, that's right, the ocean. As in, he was over the ocean and he fell into it. As in, he lost the ability to fly. Sucks for Vegeta because now he's all wet, it's night time, and he doesn't even know where he is. And the fact he can't swim. I repeat, sucks for Vegeta. His tail wrapped around his legs and stuck them together. "Crap! Now is so not the time!" Vegeta muttered, slowly sinking closer to going under the waves. He swung his arms around to try and swim, but it didn't work. "So the Mighty Prince of all Saiyans is going to die by water. Why am I not surprized? And where the Hell is the 'Do Not Swim Past This Point" sign? Am I really that far out? Why did I follow that stupid black pearl? Why can't I feel my legs? How am I still above the water? What the heck is going on? Where is the dumb pearl anyway? Why can't I fly anymore?" Vegeta questioned the air, for no one was around to hear his questions in the first place. He closed his eyes and sighed, waiting for death to come. 'Why didn't I learn to swim in the first place?' Vegeta thought. 'When did it get so cold?'

Vegeta opened his eyes to darkness. 'Am I dead? Because if this is what it's like to be dead, it's pretty damn boring.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Oh god, why is this sounding so familiar?' A breeze blew his hair forward, and it covered his eyes for a second or two. When he could see again, he saw a shark fly infront of him. 'Wait a second... WHATTHEHELL! SHARKSCAN'TFLY!' He tried to step back to see if it was leaning on something, anything, but was rewarded with falling over backwards in slow motion. "Okay, what the Hell is going on?" Vegeta screamed. He stared at the shark for a moment, before deciding on something. "Somebody help me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, only for the cries to be lost in the darkness. To his surprise, the shark answered him back. "Sir, may I ask you something?" Vegeta blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to answer, but the shark interrupted him. "You do realize that the surface is up there, right?" The shark pointed a fin down. "Huh? But isn't the surface up? And what do you mean? Didn't I drown?" The shark laughed. "No, you didn't drown. We are just upside down, and you are in the ocean. Of course, so am I, but you asked about yourself, didn't you? And how could you have drowned?" Vegeta was puzzled. "What do you mean, 'How could I have drowned?' I can't breathe underwater!" The shark was now confused. "What do YOU mean? Of course you can! Well, you should be able to, you're the only one left, and all the others could..." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Vegeta yelled, his temper rising. "Are you really this oblivious? Look down!" Vegeta looked down, or up, if you really want to be scientific with direction.

"S*BAD WORD!*T" Yes, I have censored. HA. "You have got to be F*BEEPING*G kidding me! Okay, this is a dream, another creepy, realistic dream..." Vegeta said, scrunching his face together as if he could wish it all away. "Go away, go away, go away..." Vegeta chanted. If you want to know WHY Vegeta is doing that, keep reading the story. If you don't, what kind of weirdo just stops reading a story for no reason? (No offense to the people who do that, I even do that sometimes) There was scaly black and silver tail where his legs were supposed to be. As in, a fish's tail.

(This is why you shoudn't let me on the computer the day I have a creepy dream. They are usually disturbing. Especially to the people I know. Umm... Hi? Nice day right? **Walks into school the next day and is met with pitch forks and torches** .# AHHHHHHHHH! You don't like merman Vegeta! WHY!)

"I'm going to say the first thing that comes to my mind right now, and it is LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!" "Sir, may I ask another question?" "What!" "What do you mean by floor?" "It's a thing people walk on. Why do you need to know this?" "I'm just curious." "F*BEEPP*k curiousity." "Why?" "Just do it, and do everyone in this goddamned universe a favor." Vegeta turned right side up. "Where am I?" "Your'e in the ocean, like I said before." "I ment where am I exactly?" "Oh... I think we are somewhere near banana float." "What the f*Beep*k is banana float?" "I'll show you." The shark turned right side up and started swimming away. "Wait up!" Vegeta yelled, not used to his new tail. He slowly swam towards the shark, who was now waiting and swimming in place. "Here, just grab onto my fin." Vegeta looked down. "Are you sure?" "Yes! Now grab on!" "Okay, but if you do something, I will have someone come out here and personally hunt you down." "Ohhhhkkkkaaaaayyyyy..." The shark said. "You can call me Parazii, by the way." (Para-za-i) "You can call me Prince Vegeta, if you wish, or just Vegeta." Vegeta told Parazii. "Alrighty then Vegeta, lets go." Parazii sped off, towing Vegeta behind him.

Vegeta looked around. "You know these things are call boats and they catch fish or bring people places across the ocean." He looked around again. "I know where we are now. We are by the beach near the royal dinning area. I ate there once, it was the only special event I went to so far in my lifetime. Father and Mother have been far too busy to ask me to come anywhere with them, so I am pretty much allowed to do whatever I want, as long as it is within the castle limits, or there are gaurds following me around." He let out a harsh laugh. "But, yeah, it's pretty much like being treated like I'm a child again, only I'm a teenager." Parazii stared at him in wonder. "You are royalty? You should consider yourself lucky to be royalty, down here, if you are not high class, you are treated like you are dirt." "Parazii, it's the same thing up here as well, belive me." Parazii ducked under the water, leaving Vegeta confused as to why. He felt a tugging on his tail, but he fought to stay above water, as habit goes. There was a flash of light, and Vegeta stopped fighting for a minute. "WHO'S THERE!" He whipped his head around and saw a motor boat quickly heading towards shore. He heard voices on the wind before he was pulled fully underwater. "Was that Prince Vegeta? What is he doing out this late at night? And why was he in the ocean?" "I don't know, but we have to show the King this picture as proof that we've been hearing him at night or-" When Vegeta was pulled fully underwater, he cursed at an alarming rate of twenty-four curses per second. "Vegeta! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Parazii scolded him. He nipped at his tail, and Vegeta smacked him. "Hey, I might have not had this 'thing' for long, but I do know I can still feel pain, and the injuries I get will probably show up on my legs as well. So, NO TOUCHIE*!" Parazii sighed and looked back up at Vegeta. "I have to be going now, it is almost light-up and my village will be worried if I do not show up after then. Good-bye friend, and good luck. Godspeed to you and have a safe journey back to shore." "Wait! What? What do you mean by light-up?" "Prince Vegeta, when the big light in the sky is going up, the sky is going to 'light-up'. That is what I mean by light-up. Good-bye, new friend." Vegeta looked up at the suface and cursed again. Indeed, the sun was going up, and Vegeta still wasn't sure if he could change back to normal.

Vegeta sped towards the shore. Well, at least, he tried to. He was going at a pace so slow a tortise could surpass , a huge wave lifted him out of the water and brought him closer to the shore. That gave Vegeta an idea. He was going to ride the waves back to shore. When he saw another wave was forming directly behind him, he got ready. The wave brought him back up into the air and slammed him down onto the ground. "Owwwwwww..." Vegeta mumbled, not expecting the wave to bring him all the way back to shore. He saw a giant trench that was filling up with sea water, then draining back out again. 'That mustu've been where I slid back to the shore.' Vegeta thought. He looked to see if he still had his tail, and was surprized to see it was gone, he had his legs and fuzzy tail back, along with his clothing. He tried to stad up, but fell back down again, for he was exausted. "I guess I'm staying here tonight..." He muttered, already slipping into sleep. "Good night..."

A/N: This is why you don't let me type my dreams. Tell me If I should continue this or not, if you don't think so, fine by me. Also, I don't know where this will be going so... yeah. Byes and sees yous laters.

 **Chapter 2: I Can't Find Him!**

A/N: Okay, I decided to finish my dream story so expect more updates on this than my other story. (*Having Writer's Block on that one.*) This story gets pretty hectic, but tht's usually how my dreams go, sooooo yeah. Also, I'm changing the name of my story to 'The Story of a Teenage Prince'. I might even change that if it STILL doesn't show up on search. Anyway on with the story. Is it wrong that I'm listening toTake It Off by Ke$ha and Born This Way by Ladt Gaga while writing about Vegeta? I think it is. You tell me.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Except for Parazii and Queen Balna. Cuz I'm awesome. Lol. No, I'm not.

**Also, "%" Means a dream ends or starts. It didn't show up on my last chapter for some reason. I'm sick. Strep throat. So I'm all stupid and foggy. Sorry if there are any mistakes. "LETS GET ON WITH IT ALREADY BAKA!" -Shut up Vegeta or I'll push you into the ocean again- .#

********And Story Begins-Chapter 2-********

(Vegeta POV)

"Hey! Hey wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes to a painfully bright, white light. I squinted and fliched back, then mentaly slapped myself for showing weakness. "Wha-" My voice cracked and gave out on me. I blinked in surprize, then scowled at the fact I couldn't talk. A figure stepped in front of the sun, forcing me to look at it. It was a man, around his early twenties, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. "Are you okay?" I scowled even more, obviously, the man didn't relize I wasn't able to talk at the moment.

"Helllloooo? Are you okay?" The man was REALLY getting on my nerves. I sat up, and my hands fisted at my sides. A huge wall of seawater struck the man in the back of the head and he yelled, while I gave a silent yelp. The oversized wave pulled us both out to deep water. The man surfaced and he swam over towards me to help. Damn, he was really persistant. I swear, I just sweatdropped. My soaked tail wrapped around my legs, and I actually felt the change starting to take place. My feet fanned out, and my legs changed to one.

"Hey! Are you okay!" Is that the only thing in his entire vocabulary? "I have to help you!" Apparently not. Shocking. I found my voice again. "SERIOUSLY, BAKA! I'M FINE! GO AWAY!" I yelled, a little nervous that he would get too close. "Prince Vegeta! Let me help! King Vegeta had damanded that everyone search for you! Please! He's very worried for you!" He shouted across the space that kept us apart, which he was also closing.

I felt a small nudge under me, and saw my huge shark aquantince, Parazii. I blinked in surprize and opened my mouth to say 'What?' when he pulled me under the water. I gasped in surprize when my head slipped under the waves. I wasn't used to breathing under the water just yet. I looked up above the surface and saw the man looking down, horror evident in his features. I smirked a little, then turned my head to look for Parazzi. He was a couple feet down below me, and I wondered how I was supposed to get down there without the man noticing me. Parazzi gripped my tail in his sharp teeth and I screamed bloody murder as he pulled me deeper down.

"Damn that hurt... WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him, looking at the little puncture holes in my fin. MY fin. That thought creeped me out a bit. Okay, a LOT. "And why did that hurt so much, I've had worse then a few tiny holes in my body! Once I had my right leg and arm ripped off. And that didn't hurt as much! I didn't even scream that loud, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the water that did that!"

Parazzi calmly waited for me to stop yelling. "You did that water trick, didn't you?" "What the- What water trick? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" I said, angry he didn't even listen to me. He sighed, and I wondered how sharks could sigh. I dissmissed that and listened to what he was saying. "-hurt because when you're a merman-" I shuddered at that. "-your tail is extreamley sensitive because there is more muscle, skin, veins, bones, and nerves, so your tail takes pain a whole lot worse than your two legs would. Another reason would be that you are not used to having it, so you need to get used to it and getting it hurt along with learning how to swim." He glared pointedly at me at this part, and I looked away, ashamed at the fact I still couldn't swim and I was a teenager.

"So, how did you do that water trick, I am most curious as to how you manipulated the water to your bidding." "My bidding? Are you kidding me? I almost let that guy find out my secret, yep that was SOOO to my bidding." Parazii looked at me, obviously confused as to why I was so fustrated at the fact I could apparently manipulate water to my 'bidding'. "But I felt the magic you were using, how could that not be for your bidding, you created the magic, unless..." He trailed off, deep in thought. "YES! That must be the reason why!" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh really, THEN WHY THE HECK IS THIS HAPPENING! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ANSWERS FOR ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES ALREADY, AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE AND MUTTERING TO YOURSELF!"

A current of water whipped past us, whipping my hair around and throwing me upside down and to the side. I grumbled things about stupid water and tried to straighten myself out. My tail skipped across the suface and I felt the hot sun on the cool scales. Parazii chuckled at my predicament and I glared at him for a moment before resuming my stuggle to get fully under water. I suddenly remebered that there was a man above water, still trying to locate me. Parazii must have been thinking the same thing, because a look of pure horror flashed across his both tried hurredly to get me underwater before he saw the fin of my tail above water, but only succeded in getting me higher up. (You know when you're trying to swim down and you get stuck floating above water because you didn't use your legs? That's what's going on here.)

Now half my tail was above water, and it was getting warmed by the sun. I gritted my teeth together and kept trying. My fin was drying out under the sun, and now it was hurting terribly. I screamed in fustration and in pain. A trail of bubbles escaped my lips and popped at the surface. I looked at them, confused. "That never happe- Oh crap!" I tried to scream, because my legs had come back. Only one problem. That meant I couldn't breathe underwater anymore. My white boots were slowly sinking under the waves, and I closed my eyes. Even if the change did happen, I had blown all my oxygen to the suface during the yell, and I had to be fully changed to breathe underwater. 'How the Hell do I know these things?' I thought, feeling my legs tighten together. Darkness took my vision away, and I passed out, sinking benieth the waves. 'Where the heck is that giant shark when you need him?' Was my last thought before I lost all conciousness.

A/N: This WAS going to be the end, but I have a lot of ideas, so enjoy MORE! MUAH-HAHAHAHAHA! (I can REALLY do an evil laugh. If there was a thing where you could add videos to your story, I would post it. Sadly, I can't. .)

I sat up, groaned, rubbed my head, and blinked. I saw the face of that SERIOUSLY creepy man staring at me, our noses almost touching. "Whoa!" I backed up, and my hands flew out from under me, the waves making it slippery. Oh... Crap. Waves meant sea water. And I was IN it with this creepy guy so close to me. "Shit." I said, as my fell onto my back. The man's eyes widened, and he shifted uncomfortably. I glared at him. "What are you doing?" I said, coughing a little bit on the seawater that had gotten into my mouth when I had fallen backward. "Uhhhhnuuu... Nunimablgh?" I looked at him. "What the Hell? What are you trying to say?" I said, confused at what he said. "You- you're-" He stuttered. I closed my eyes and sighed. "You're a fish!" "Wow! And you're a genius! Congratulations! You just stated the compleate OBVIOUS!" I whacked him in the back of the head with my right hand. "Would you like a prize with that?" "W- what?" He stuttered, making it hard to understand him.

"I'm going to kill you now. Goodbye." I raised my left hand and aimed it at his heart. My palm filled with Ki and I shot him in the heart. I inspected the bleeding corpse. "Hn. He was obviously human. I was wondering where his tail was. Why would father send a HUMAN after me?" I shook it off as another weird thing going on in my life and slid into the waves, looking for Parazii.

**No one's POV**

King Vegeta's eyes widened. "W-WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HIM! ARE YOU THAT STUPID? HE CAN'T EVEN SWIM! AND YOU KNOW THAT, TOO!" He yelled, rage consuming his features. The frightened saiyan kneeled before his King and Queen. "I- I am sorry." He stuttered. "You- you told me to- to follow him, and I did." He said, shaking. Queen Balna put her hand over her husband's to calm him down. "Veggie, you did tell him to follow him, not stop him if he did anything." King Vegeta calmed a little bit, and then reddened at being called Veggie. "Yes, but he can't even swim! He could drown out there, and he didn't even try to stop him!" He thought a little bit. "I need a boat, you and me are going to find him." Queen Balna nodded and turned to the man, who was still kneeling. "Please find us a boat and a captin, unless Vegeta would rather-?" King Vegeta cut her off. "I will. Just hurry up!" "Y- yes Sir!" He ran out the doors.

Balna put held hands with her husband. "We WILL find him." She said to her worrying husband. "I hope so..."

A/N: *Giggles* YEAH MY FIRST CLIFFIE! Whooo hoooo! Okay, I'll calm down. Ummm I still have more of my dream, it fit like 5 hours in a twenty minute dream! I woke up and looked at the clock and I was like, I was only asleep for 20 minutes? Are you kidding me? Okay sooo I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll keep writing more chapters, I'm still on writer's block with my other story, so sorry if you're waiting for an update, IT'S JUST NOT COMING! GAHHHHH! Okay sooo bye. And happy late Easter, and Will and Kate got married! Whoo Hoo! Congrats to them! Lol okay I'll leave now. BYE.


End file.
